


The Return of a Warrior

by Rainwish52



Category: Rainwish52 and the Cat Gang, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Erin Hunter - Warriors, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: This is an e🅱️ic story about my Warrior cat OC, Rainwish, and her relationship with her formal clan, especially two cats in particular. I'll be sure to write much more about her when I have the time. For now, please enjoy! This is the greatest Warrior Cats fanfic you will ever read!!1!!1!!1!!!





	1. Prologue: The Lost Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who suddenly disappeared from her clan long ago has returned to the wild.

  The ground underfoot wasn’t the only thing that changed as she stepped forward into the forest, taking in the familiar scents she hadn’t smelled in years with deep breaths.

_This was my home. It still is, despite everything that has happened and who had left it not long after I finished walking here._

_Where are they now? Are any of them still here? I was able to contact one, and she told me of her brother, but it seems as though I am unable to find anyone else. It’s been too long… Why did I not return sooner? What was I thinking?_

  “I’m sorry for having to leave you all behind,” she meowed quietly, her voice echoing around. “Forgive me, my friends, for my disappearance. I wouldn’t have dare let it happen if I’d known… Oh, forgive me! I long to see all of you again!” Her wail received no answer as the formal warrior continued forward, dark blue-grey paws making prints behind her.

  “How I long for the day where I can be truly free. Where I can visit you whenever I wish, and when we can walk alongside each other once more. Forgive me for leaving so soon.” The older she-cat had now reached that stream, where she had fished with her mentor and her clanmates long before.

  “I hope I can make it up to you one day. I hope we can have what we had before once more. I’d fight well for it.” She sat down right where the reeds met the water and wrapped her long, blue-grey tail around her paws, ice-blue eyes looking at the fish that swam by. One of those would make a good meal. But now is not the time to hunt. Soon, but not yet.

  “I fought hard. Harder than I had fought before then. And the war has begun again, after all this time. I have found friends once more, and I will support them until my last breath because that is what you both did for me, three and four long years ago.”

  The water stirred past her claw tips, which now sank into the ground. “I will fight again to defend what should still be, and what should never have ended so horribly! I will avenge what once was mine and I will make sure they know of the pain they’ve caused! Then they will understand me and all I have done! Then I shall win for you! Continue waiting for me! I will be there soon! Time has flown by, and it will continue doing so until I have taken my rightful place! Where I belong! Where I have longed to be! I shall return to you and be loyal, Aquafrost and Eagleshine, because that is what you have done to me! I have not forgotten you!”

  The long-furred warrior stood up, looking ahead at the horizon through the undergrowth. “I am older and wiser now, and am continually becoming so. Those who took me away from you with no regard for my own feelings and our friendship will no long have any power over me soon. I am going to break free of them. I now have gained the patience to wait for the day these invisible chains are taken off me. I have waited three years so far, and I most certainly can wait more. I have not died yet, though it may feel like that some days. I am still here, and the part of me who was the fierce young warrior you knew is returning!”

  With a mighty leap, she jumped into the water, swimming to the other side in no time at all. There’s no turning back now. She shook out her fur, water droplets flying onto the already wet bushes. The she-cat who had been chosen by her clan leader, trained by him and his sister, and established an unbreakable bond with the two of them began to pad forward towards the land ahead. She began to slowly then quickly run forward, the places of her past falling behind her.

  “Wait for me, I am coming back soon!”


	2. Chapter 1: The Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The e🅱️ic bröthèr of the lost warrior notices something very random on her YouTube channel...

 The Scottish girl currently inhabiting Scotland woke up to the autumn morning on exactly November 15 around 8:00, and like any other fifteen-year-old human being, she didn’t feel like going to school because school sucks tbh. She wasn’t a human all the time though. She was a cat during certain periods of time in her e🅱️ic gamer life.

 “Time to check my YouTube channel. I haven’t done that in three and a half years,” she decided out of a sudden impulse. “Let’s see if I have any new subscribers!!!”

 “hUh? I haven’t posted anything in like three or four years? Better upload this video of me journeying in e🅱️ic Scotland with e🅱️ic Scottish Gaelic music!” she decided. “Now let’s check my list of eXaCtLy 40 subscribers!”

 “WOAH THERE STARCLAN! Who is THIS? A 41sT sUbSCriBer?! WoAh, completely out of the blue-OH MY STARCLAN SHE IS BLUe! ITS RAINWISH AAAAAYYYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!”

 “‘Hey, is this Rainwish? 🙀’” she said aloud as she typed the direct message on Instagram to the mysterious person with the name Rainwish.

 “‘I hope she doesn’t freak out too much, but she probably will because I am extremely shook myself right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDDDD here’s her actual channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiverClanTerritory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :) The next chapter will be really great I promise!!!


End file.
